Seattle's Storm
by EvilPrincessSamantha
Summary: Based on after the Season 9 finale of Grey's Anatomy. Somebody from Callie pass comes back after Callie finds out about Arizona cheating on her.
1. Chapter 1

**Seattle's storm**

**Chapter 1. "I'd sure hate to break down here."  
**_**A/N: Okay this is going to be an fanfic based after the season 9 finale of Grey's Anatomy. Erica hahn comes back to Seattle Grace after Callie finds out Arizona cheated on her. But why? How would Callie take it? Would Callie and Erica end up together? Would Arizona and Callie end up staying together? Would Arizona leave Callie for Lauren? Hmmm? Read to find out!**_

P.S. This is the first fanfic that I writen and showed anyone. Please let me know what you think and also ways I can make it better.

P.S.S. I was listening to Julie Roberts song "Break Down Here" and that is where I got part of my ideas from.

******Erica Hahn's point of view.**

One stormy night I was driving home from "Seattle Presbyterian Hospital" after and long day of work. I had want back there after the night I left Callie standing in the parking lot and I was now the head of cardio again over there. I looked up into my rear view mirror and looked at my three year old daughter named Carrie. She has my blue eyes and her other moms Jenny's red hair. I had met Jenny shortly after leaving Callie because we both worked at "Seattle Presbyterian Hospital." She was the new head of peds surgery. She was always great with kids and she knew how to hold an scalpel. Jenny had an little boy who needed an heart transplant so she paged me. They worked and fought hard to keep the little boy alive to finally one day there was an heart for him. Over that time Jenny and Erica ended up talking to each other a lot. Mostly about the little boy and work thew. But after they got the little boy his heart and was able to save his life. Jenny asked Erica. "Hey why don't you come with me for an drink? To celebartie saving his life? I'm buying." I said yes to that. When we want to an local bar called. "Road house drinking." We had an few drinks and talked some more. About work, what we liked to do and are past relationships. After that night we started hanging out more as friends for about an mouth then Jenny said she liked me more then just an friend. So we started dating but took it real slow. An year later she asked me to marry her and I said. "Yes!" We got married shortly after that. Then about 2 mouths after that we decided we wanted to try for an baby. Jenny wanted to carry our first baby. Little did we know that it was going to be our last one. We carefully picked out are sperm donor so that the baby would look an little bit like me. And we manged to get pregnant. Everything want fine with the pregnancy I made sure of that. Jenny had some birthing complications and ended up passing away from it. Luckly our little girl was alive and will. But ever since then I never moved on from it. Three years later I hadn't want on an date, and I still couldn't sleep on Jenny's side of the bed. Will most nights I can't sleep at all other then for maybe an hour or two because she is in my dreams and I always dreamt of her dying on me. For the longest time at work I couldn't walk into "Seattle Presbyterian" without wanting to shut everyone out because I know that is where I met and lost Jenny was in that hospital.

So now here I am today driving home in this crazy weather trying to get both my little girl and I home safely to are warm dry beds. When this song called "Break Down Here" Buy Julie Roberts started playing on the radio.

_Mile marker 203_

_The gas gauge leanin on the edge of E_

_And I'll be damned if the rain ain't pourin down_

_Theres somethin smokin underneath the hood_

_Its a bangin and a clangin and it cant be good_

_And its another 50 miles to the nearest town_

_Everything I owns in the back in a heafty bag_

_I'm out of cigarettes and I'm down to my last drag._

_I'd sure hate to break down here_

_Nothin up ahead or in the rearview mirror_

_Out in the middle of nowhere , nowhere_

_I'm in trouble if these wheels stop rollin_

_So God help me keep me movin somehow_

_Dont let me start wishin I was with him now_

_I made it this far without cryin a single tear_

_And I'd sure hate to break down here.  
_  
Then before I knew it my car started to make some where sounds. I leaned over and check my gas gauge and I was running low on gas. I looked at my hood and it was smoking. Before I knew it my car broke down on me and I couldn't get it started again. Now from the time Jenny died up tell now. I hadn't cried at all because I wanted to be strong for my daughter but at this time I felt so weak that I just wanted to cry and scream. I was wishing that Jenny was alive again and that I was with her right now. She always seemed to know what to do in this type of mess. But I took and deep breath and was able to keep it all inside. I looked around and all I could see was pitch black out thanks to the storm. Then before I knew it. I saw about 10 blocks up an head an big building that had it's lights turn on again. I then gotten out of the car and got my little girl out of the back of the car wrapped her up in an blanket I had on me to try and keep her dry and warm. I started walking towards that building hoping that I could use there phone to call for an texi or something. I had left my cell phone at home because I was running late to work thanks to my little girl being in an mood this morning. Little did I know that building was Seattle Grace Mercy West.

When I gotten closer and saw the name I sighed. Thinking about Callie, Stevins, Yang and Dr. Webber all at the same time. Mermorys good and bad coming back at me all at once. I walked inside with one thing on my mind. "Make that call quick and get out of here. I don't want to run into anyone I worked with in the past. Mostly I don't want to run into Callie and for her to see what an mess I was in...wait why do I care? I left her...guess part of me still...misses her." I was lost in my own mind not looking where I was going when I ran into Callie. I want to say "sorry" to her but I frozed on the spot taking an good look at her. She was in dark blue scrubs which met she was an Attending now. More then luckly in Ortho because Callie always loved Ortho. Her hair was in an messy pony tail and she had blood shot eyes and tear stained cheeks which met she had been crying. I was unsure of what to say or do now.

**Callie Torres point of view.  
**

What an night I was having. First to start off with Arizona want missing on me. I kept asking around. "Where the hell is Arizona?" "Where the hell is my wife?" But nobody knew where she was. Little did I know she was off with Lauren cheating on me. Then the power want out on us. Then I want outside with Bailey Jackson an few interns to get an trama case that was coming in when this bus rolled over onto it's side right infornt of us. We all ran over to help the people out and to get them inside for help. There was this little girl inside there and she wouldn't come out and Jackson was tryng to coach her out. I could hear April screaming for him right beside me and then the bus blew up. I started to get worried about him and the little girl. But then I saw him walked away from it holding the little girl and I was able to breath again.

Later on after I did all I could do to help with that mess I want to peds and found my wife Arizona. I walked up to her and said. "You wont believe the day I just had." When Arizona looked at me funny and said. "Hey Callie." I knew right then something was wrong because she didn't call me. "Calliope." Like she always did. Then the power want on and I looked around quickly relieved. Then I looked over at Lauren and saw Arizona's ring pined to her scrub top. I asked. "Hey is that Arizona's ring?" Lauren tooked it off her top and said "Yeah om we had this kid puke on me and Arizona was nice enough to lend me some scrubs. Thank you buy the way your an life saver." I looked at Arizona and I knew from that look it was an lie.

About an hour later we where standing in the break room and I cried out. "I thought we where passed the hard stuff. I thought we where finally good." Arizona said. "We where. We are." I cried out. "Where married!" Arizona said. "I know!" I cried out. "We have an child!" Arizona said. "I know!" I asked her. "How could you do this? After all the hell that has happened this year. After everything we been thew. After everything we survived. The bankruptcy, mark, the plane." Arizona cried. "No! You wont on the plane Callie! You wont in the woods and you did not hear Meredith crying for Lexi. Or Mark moaning in pain. Or hearing me scream in pain. You wont there! And you keep actting like you where! But you wont! It wasn't your experience!" I cried out. "I lost Mark. You almost died." Arizona replied back mocking me. "I lost Mark. You almost died." She then snaped out at me. "YOU WONT ON THE FREAKING PLANE!" She then said. "You want an street credit? An badge of honor? The warror wounds?" She then snaped out. "WILL THEN GREAT! THEN STICK OUT YOUR LEG AND I WILL GRAB AN BONE SAW AND LETS EVEN THE SCORE!" I stood there shocked not believing she said that to me. She then cried out. "Oh!" And covered her face with her hands. I cried out. "God it always comes back to the leg." Arizona then said. "I trusted you more then anything. More then anything in my life. And you decided to cut it off." I cried out. "To save your life!" Arizona cried out. "You didn't lose anything! I did!" I replied back sobbing. "Apperantly...I lost you." We stood there staring at each other for an few mintes. Then I walked out crying. I couldn't think of an way for my night to get worse then it already has been. I started thinking about what to do about this mess and where to go from here when I ran into Erica hahn. I looked at her and noticed the little girl she was holding. I wasn't sure if that met she became an mother or what because I never knew Erica was the type to want kids. But yet again I didn't know much about her. I also noticed that she was soaking wet probability from walking in the rain. I noticed the dark circles under her eyes and how hurt she looked. I thought back to the past where the only time she looked that hurt was the night she left me in the parking lot. I feel unsure of what to say or do right now. I feel like I can't do anything right anymore.

TBC...

_**A/N: Okay hope you guys liked it. Please read and tell me what you all think. Also give me ideas on how to make it better.**_

Oh and I want to know who should be together and who shouldn't be.

Like should I have it where Arizona and Callie work it out and they stay together. Why maybe have Erica with Lauren?

_**Or should I have it where Arizona leave Callie for Lauren and Erica ends up dating Callie again.**_

Or should I have somebody with somebody else? Send me your ideas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Seattle's Storm**

**Chapter 2. "And all I could feel**

**Was this aching in my heart**

**Saying I loved her still."**

_**A/N: Okay so in this chapter we will get Arizona's point of view on things. In the later chapters you would also get some of Lauren's point of view. Maybe some of the characters point of view too. I don't knew yet. Just see where it ends up.**_

p.s. Sorry about the wait peeps thank you for your reviews. I thought about them long and hard. I also really took them into consideration. All I can say is that most of you tell me to get rid of Lauren. I can tell that nobody likes her lol. And one of you told me to keep Erica so Arizona could see her mistake. That is an good idea. Just wait and see what happenes next. I hope you guys like this chapter and send me your reviews. Like I said before I love your ideas on how to make it better. And yes I got some of my ideas from Reba McEntire's song. "Still." I am an huge fan of Reba and country music. Okay rent over and onto the story.

**Erica Hahn's point of view.**

I just stand there staring at Callie. I was so unsure of what to say or do right now. I can hear my little girl whimpering softly tired and wanting to go to bed. But I seemed to be frozen on the spot. I started to hear this song playing in my head.

_"Thousands of people live in this town_

_And I had to run into him_

_When I saw him there on that busy street_

_Those feelings came back again_

_There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide_

_He walked up to me, looked in my eyes_

_And still_

_The world stood still_

_I couldn't move_

_And all I could feel_

_Was this aching in my heart_

_Saying I loved him still_

_He said how have you been_

_It's great to see you again_

_You're really a sight for sore eyes_

_I said I can't complain_

_Oh, I'm doing fine_

_We talked as the people rushed by_

_We laughed about old times and all we went thru_

_That's when he hugged me and said I've missed you_

_And still_

_The world stood still_

_I couldn't move_

_And all I could feel_

_Was this aching in my heart_

_Saying I loved him still_

_That's when she walked up to him_

_He said this is my wife_

_I gave my best smile_

_But I was dying inside_

_He said we've gotta go now_

_It's getting late_

_It was so good to see you_

_Then they walked away_

_And still_

_The world stood still_

_I couldn't move_

_And all I could feel_

_Was this aching in my heart_

_Saying I loved him still"_

Then I got thinking. There is lots of people in Seattle Grace, between all the doctors, nurses and the patients. Why on earth did I had to run into Callie? Now? Then before I knew it the feelings I had for her in the past all came back again. I looked around for some place to run off to and to hide then I ended up looking into her eyes instand. Everything around me seemed to stand still. I couldn't move even if I tried. Because there was this pain in my heart saying I liked maybe an little bit loved her still.

Callie finally spoke up. "So om how have you been?" She asked me in an awkward way. I replied back as calmly as I could. "I can't complain. I am doing fine." Then we started talking about old times. Everything from Mark Sloan and are jokes with him. To work and the crazy things that happened. We laughed just like old times and then Callie hugged me and said. "I sure missed you."

Before I could think let alone hug her or say anything back to her. This other doctor named. "Dr. Arizona Robbins." At least that is what her name tag said. Walked up to her. Callie said to me. "This is my wife Arizona. Arizona this is Erica Hahn." I give her my best smile but I was dying inside. I took the hand she held out to me and shook it. Callie then said. "We gotta go now. We got tramas rolling in like crazy. It was good to see you." Then they walked away.

I took and deep breath and stood there for an few more mintes. Then some intern rushed passed me to deliever blood somewhere. That snaped me out of my trace and I walked over to one of the pay phones and called up an texi.

**Arizona Robbins Point of view.**

'I have no idea of what to think anymore. First to start off with there is Lauren. She kept hitting on me and flirting with me. I knew it was wrong that I was married and I told her so. I even told her about my leg. She just said. "I know. Do you know how manny Arizona Robbins there are on the internet? Just one." But then after we helped that kid. I walked her to an on-call room trying to be nice. Then I give her an hug but the power want out. Then we where kissing, the she told me that. "It was okay to lose an little bit of control." Then I locked the door. I walked up to her and kissed her again taking of her lab coat. Then before I knew it we where both naked and over each other.

Then there is my mirrage to Callie. I trusted her but I still ended up losing my leg. So she lied to me when she promised me that she wouldn't let them take my leg. I just don't know what to say or do anymore. Also Callie pretanding she was on that plane, that she lost something is not helping me at all. I really regrat what I said to her about cutting off her leg to even the score. I regret the cheating too. I don't know what gotten over me.

Now there is Erica Hahn. I know that because Yang said. "Hahn's back!" Yeah I hard about her when Callie and I started dating. What on earth was she doing here? Does she work here again or something? Was that little girl sick or herself? They booth looked fine. Wait...Callie and her are talking and laughing. Did she come back to try and get Callie back? She better not be. I got enough to worry about. Callie just hugged her? Okay I better get over there now.' When I walked over Callie told her that I was her wife Arizona and told me that she was Erica. I held out my hand to her not wanting to be rude and couse an seen. After Erica shook my hand Callie said that we had to go. I walked away with Callie and as we where leaving I looked over my shoulder at Erica. Saw her going to the pay phone so maybe that is why she came here for and she just ended up running into Callie. I have to ask Callie about it. I looked at her and she just said. "Not now. I can't do this now." She then walked away leaving me behind. I sighed hearing my pager go off and checked it. I turned and ran the other way to where I was paged too.

_**TBC...**_

Don't worry peeps! Erica Hahn is not leaving the story! Leave your reviews and tell me what you all think!


End file.
